Bébé faucon 1
by kumiko et michiyo
Summary: Mihawk et Shanks sont amants mais comment leur vie va-t-elle changée avec l' une des choses que l' on ne peut pas prévoir ?


Bébé faucon

POV Shanks

Je ne comprends pas. Mihawk veut me voir.J'adore voir mon amant mais en temps normal nous nous fixons une date mais il m'a appelé. C'est une urgence. Bon Shanks! Arrête de tortionnaire ouvre la porte et va le voir.

-Tu comptes rester là?

Surpris je relève et voit mon brun m'attendre.

-Désolé! Je suis un peu stressé.

-Je vois ça ...

Je déteste que les silences autant réfléchir et lui poser une question intelligente.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir?

-Oui ... Je dois te dire une choisi ...

Ah oui ? Ce serait bien la première fois. Je vis alors que son ventre est bombé.

-Eh bien ... je ...

Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase car il était prit la nausée. Je me suis précipité pour l'aider. Assiste! Des nausées, un abdomen gonflé ... Il ne serait quand même ...

-Mihawk ... cela at-il un rapport avec votre maladie?

-Oui. Après tout, je suis en référence à ton enfant.

Emu et ne sachant pas quoi je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

POV Mihawk

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

-Je ne pense pas que vous alliez réagir comme ça.

-Tu pensais que j'allai mal réagi?

-mal sachant l'ivrogne que tu es ...

J'eus à peine le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me tira dans un baiser langoureux. Mes mains se perdent dans ses mèches rousses et siennes me carererent le dos, les hanches.

-Dis-moi ... Quelle distance es-tu?

-Je suis à peu près à cinq mois de grossesse.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?

-Je ne savais pas comment de l'annoncer.

Shanks me regarde tendrement

-Ouais, tu as raison ... Je comprends ... En tout cas je suis très heureux.

-Heureusement

-Viens sur mon bateau. Rejoins-nous. Je ne peux plus te laisser seul.

-Pourtant tu comme déjà fait ...

POV Shanks

C'est ça les sauts d'humeurs? Je sens que ces 4 mois vont être un pur bonheur. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre: je vais avoir une famille. D'abord je dois le convaincre ... J'ai une idée.

-Je vais m'accrocher à toi comme un boulet jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

-Tu en es déjà un mais j'accepte de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.

-Merci. Je t'aime mon faucon.

-Moi aussi mon rouquin.

…

Cela fait deux mois que j'ai appris l'existence de mon futur enfant. Le ventre de Mihawk est plus gonflé mais ça ne me dégoûte pas. Il faudrait tout de même trouver un prénom.

-Mihawk ...

-Hmmmm?

-Il faudrait trouver un prénom pour notre petit bout de chou.

-Tu as des idées?

-Que penses-tu de Sora pour un garçon?

-Oui pourquoi pas? J'aime beaucoup.

-Mais pour une fille je ne sais pas.

-Je te propose Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki? Oui! C'est parfait!

Je me lève le vêtement de Mihawk et approche mon visage de peau.

-Alors mon cœur? Ton prénom te plaît?

Un coup de pied me répondit et cela arrache un mon sourire à mon faucon.

-Alors mon rouquin? Tu as hâte?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Ravi de l'apprendre.

…

Plus que mois et je vais être papa.

Salut Shanks!

POV?

Je suis trop content de le revoir au milieu de cette étendue d'eau. Je voulais le revoir.

-Shanks !

-Luffy! Que fais-tu ici?

-On cherche Ussop.

-Ussop? Le fils de Yassop?

-Oui c'est ça tu l'aurais pas vu?

-Non pas du tout.

-Dommage… tu veux bien nous aider à retrouver monsieur long-nez?

-Désolé, chapeau de paille mais j'arrête la piraterie.

-Pourquoi?

-Disons que avec un bébé dans les bras se serait dangereux pour lui.

-Tu as un enfant avec Makino?

-Non pas elle.

-Avec qui?

-Je te trouve bien curieux Luffy.

-Pas du tout. Je le connais?

-Tu deviné que s'est un homme?

-Non, j'ai dis au hasard.

-...

-C'est œil de faucon?

-...

-Depuis quand chapeau de paille est intelligent?

-Mais !

Bon Shanks va être papa. Ok très bien sauf qu'entre le bébé d'Ace et Marco et le sien ça va être dur à gérer.

-Tu es au courant pour ma nièce?

-Rouge? Oui je suis au courant. C'est génial!

-Ne m-oublie pas!

-Quoi?

-Bah oui Shanks, entre ton enfant et ma nièce vous allez m'oublier.

-Mais Non Luffy. Deviens roi des pirates, on ne peut pas t'oublier.

-Oui Tu as raison.

POV Externe

Après le départ de Luffy, Shanks voit son compagnon enceint huit mois dans le train de rire il lui demande:

-Quoi?

-J'espère que si notre enfant est comme Luffy tu seras aussi patient.

…

POV Shanks

Je suis impatient! Mon enfant ne devrait plus tarder maintenant! Je suis allongé avec Mihawk sur moi

-Tu vas bien? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-...

-Mihawk ... Tu sens bien ?

-Ne Rigole Pas Shanks ...

-Pourquoi pas ?

-J'ai senti une contraction.

-Une forte?

Il n'a pas été en mesure de me répondre. Je sentis un liquide épais et chaud.

-Shanks ... Je viens de perdre les eaux!

…

Cela fait une heure que le travail a commencé. Mihawk m'a cassé ma dernière main je pense que c'est bientôt terminer Ivankov est là pour nous aider.

POV Mihawk

Ce travail me donne un mal de chien. J'en peux plus!

-Allez encore un effort!

-La ferme Ivankov!

-J'essaie de t'aider surout que la tête est passée il reste les épaules.

Après de nombreuses minutes le bébé est sorti ...

-Attendez il y en un un autre!

Je tournais la tête sur un Shanks qui était blanc comme fantôme.

POV Shanks

5 minutes plus tard, je regardais les deux couvertures, une rose et une bleu, que je tenais.

Ce sont des jumeaux un garçon et une fille. Ma fille a mes yeux et les cheveux de Mihawk alors que mon fils avait ses cheveux et mes yeux. Je me suis penché pour embrasser mon compagnon.

-Je t'aime mon rouquin.

-Je t'aime mon faucon. Et je vous aime Sora et Tsubaki.

La fin


End file.
